


Baby Let Me Be Your Last First Kiss

by pickles_loves_1D



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First AO3 Post, OT5 Friendship, Please Don't Kill Me, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickles_loves_1D/pseuds/pickles_loves_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if one day everyone you know suddenly thought you were a stranger? What if your friends and family have no clue who you are? Louis Tomlinson woke up on an ordinary Monday to find out no one knows him. Not his mum, sisters, no one. Read to find out how he manages his life as a complete stranger to everyone around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first post on Ao3 and I'm super nervous. Criticism is welcomed. Hope you like it :)

Louis woke up to his phone going off at 6:31 AM on Monday October 12, 2010. Sighing, he sat up and shut the alarm off. He slowly got dressed and did his hair before going downstairs to eat breakfast. He got halfway into the kitchen when he tripped over one of his sister's shoes. "Fuck." He mumbled to himself, kicking the shoe out of the way and making his way into the kitchen completely. His mum was at the table drinking tea while his sister Lottie was eating breakfast. "Morning Mum." He said. Jay looked up at him with a look of confusion and uncertainty. "Who are you and what are you doing in my home?" She asked him. "Um, I live here. Have for the past 18 years. I mean I know I'm not the best kid you have but still." He told his mother before grabbing a mug to pour his tea into. Jay looked at Lottie and said "Go up to your room and keep your sisters in theirs while I deal with this." Lottie nodded and went up to her room while sending concerned glances at the stranger in her kitchen. "Now," Jay said looking at Louis "are you going to tell me who you are, and how you got into my house and why?" "Mum, it's me Louis. Your oldest child. I live here and have for the past 18 years." Louis said with an incredulous look. "I don't know if you think this is funny but it isn't. I don't have any sons I have four daughters and that's it so if you would leave my home before I call the police it would be appreciated." Jay told Louis with a stern voice. Instead of arguing with her, Louis grabbed his book bag, sweatshirt, and shoes before leaving the house with his phone in his pocket. While walking to school he mumbled to himself. _"What the fuck just happened? Am I still asleep? Today's just all sorts of fucked up."_ When he arrived at school he sighed with the thought that maybe his friends will remember him. As he got to his locker he saw his mates Liam and Zayn at Liam's locker. "Oi! Liam! Zayn!" He shouted before walking up to them. They turned around and looked at him with confusion etched upon their faces. "You would not believe what just happened." Louis managed to get out before he saw their faces. "Um, guys? You alright?" He asked. "Do we know you?" Liam asked. "Very funny mate. Man your jokes are getting slightly funnier each day." Louis said with a small smile. "Are you new? I've never seen you around here before." Zayn stated. "Guys, it's me. Louis? We've been best mates since we were four." Louis said confused as to why his best mates were acting like his mum was. "Sorry mate. We don't know anyone named Louis. But we gotta head to class. Maybe we'll see each other later." Liam said, walking away with Zayns hand in his. _"Okay, what the actual fuck is going on with everyone today?"_ Louis thought to himself as he tried to open his locker. It wouldn't open no matter how many times he did the combination. "Okay. I'll just head to the main office then." He said to himself. As he entered the main office he went to the secretary and told her what was wrong. "Name?' She asked in a monotone voice. "Louis Tomlinson." He said with a sigh. "There are no records of you in this school. Are you new?" She said to him. He sighed, irritated with everyone today but said "Uh, yeah. I'm new. It's my first day here." "Okay. Here's your locker number, combination, and class schedule." She said as she printed everything out and handed it to him. "Thanks." He said, leaving the office. _"Today **REALLY** needs to hurry up already." _ Louis whispered to himself in aggravation as he headed to his locker so he could head to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it :)

As Harry walked into the cafeteria that afternoon he noticed something was off. Louis Tomlinson was sitting at his lunch table. If that wasn't weird enough, he was sitting alone.    

   Keep in mind Louis hasn't sat alone since he started school at age five. He's always sat with Liam Payne and Zayn Malik, and nobody else. Harry also noticed his best mate Niall      was

   nowhere to be seen. As he walked over to the table Louis looked up and realized he had sat at someones table. "Sorry mate. I'll go find another place to sit." He said in a quiet voice.    

  "No,you're fine. I was just wondering why you're sitting at my table and not with Liam and Zayn." Harry told him, sitting across the table. Louis looked at him with confusion and        disbelief.

  "You know who I am?" He asked. "Uh, yeah, Why wouldn't I? I've known who you are almost my entire life." Harry told him, confused as to why Louis was acting like that.      "Sorry I freaked

   you out. It's just, nobody has recognized me today. My mum was gonna call the police because she thought I broke in, Liam and Zayn acted like I was someone they've       never seen

  before, and all of the teachers acted like I was knew. It's like I never existed." Harry looked at him weirdly before saying "Uh, wish I could help you but I don't know how much       I'd be able

  to help." "It's fine. Sorry for rambling on about it. You probably don't care." Louis said with a sad smile. "It's okay. You can tell me. Not like I'd tell anyone anyways. I only talk to Niall, really.

  Speaking of which, I have no idea where he is." "He's over with Liam and Zayn. Apparently he's there best mate." "Wait, what?" "He's been with them all day. They kept calling each other

  mates and talking about how they were going to some party Saturday night." "Okay then. I'll talk to him later." After they finished their lunches in silence they headed to their next class

  which they both share with Niall, Zayn, and Liam. After their last three classes of the day Louis went to his locker, ready to go home before he realized he had no home since his mother

  kicked him out that morning. _"Shit! Where am I gonna go?"_ Louis asked himself, not realizing he had said it out loud. "You can come to mine if you want. We could explain it all to my mum

  and she's probably let you stay. That is, if you don't mind." Harry said, as he heard what Louis had said. "You don't have to do that Harry." Louis said, not wanting to trouble Harry. "It's

  fine. We can head to my house, explain it all to my mum when she gets home from work. Okay?" "Okay." After they packed everything into their bags, they left the school and headed

  towards Harry's. Hopefully Anne will be accepting.


	3. NOT AN UPDATE

I have no inspiration to continue this story, I'm sorry for anyone who wanted me to update it. I just can't seem to want to write this anymore. Sorry everyone :)


End file.
